honourboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Hana
Yuki Hana '''is one of the main characters of the series and one of the members of the Yasarugi Village Protection Unit. She also the younger twin sister of Ankoku Hana and like her sister, she is a mage. Appearance Yuki is a fairly small girl of a petite build and has short, blonde hair. with light blue eyes.She wears a red with golden yellow trims coat with her sleeves exposed that extends past her waist. Underneath is a plain white vest. She also wears black tight-fitting shorts, held up with a white belt and a pair of light blue polar boots. Personality Yuki is a shy, soft speaking girl, with a very warm friendly aura around her. She is the most childish of the group despite not being the youngest. She is also quite reckless at times especially when her sister teases her. However she is also the most polite of them all and usually has to talk the group out of tough situations. She also has a high amount of resolve and is usually determined to win at all costs even if its trivial. Abilities '''Water Chi: Yuki is well known for her ability to summon water from nowhere and can use it to versite effects. Her water abilties are still in its infancy though as her mother said it has "potential". *'Aqua Cutter:' A jet of high pressure water is emitted from her hands and can slice through solid rock. *'Torrential Downpour: '''A jet water fired both hands similar to Ankoku's ''Widespread Destruction but with water instead. *'Tsunami: '''First Yuki charges up her chi. Then she holds both her hands in the air, this in turn summons a giant wave of water. Then she brings her hands down and this causes the wave to flow, drowning her enemies. Yuki can't use this technique too often, as it drains a lot of chi from her. *'Hydro Cannon: Yuki shoots a high pressure blast of water from either hand. This is her signature attack. Unlike Aqua Cutter ''this technique has more spread damage rather than a focused jet. *'Bubble Dome: 'Yuki creates a dome made of compressed water that can shield her from harm. '''Light Chi: '''Yuki can also use light or holy based attacks as well as her water attacks. Some are purgatory type techniques.while others are healing based. *'Reverse Damage: 'A basic healing spell to treat wounds. The amount of damage healed is dependent on how much chi is used. *'Grand Cross: A holy based attack that creates a cross which falls from the sky, inflicting damage. *'Last Resort Barrier: '''A barrier made of light energy that Yuki can use to shield herself with. She can combine this with her ''Bubble Dome to further enhance her defensive abilities. *'Shining Explosion: '''Yuki shoots a sphere of light energy at the opponent which explodes on contact, inflicting a lot of damage. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Like her sister she can use acrobatics and is very agile, which makes her hard to hit. '''Bo Staff Expert: '''Unlike most mages, Yuki is well trained in staff combat and wields her staff in combat in physical use and as such, she can hold her own in a fight. '''Expert Medic:' Unlike the rest of her companions, she can heal very serious wounds and he is a valuable asset on the battlefield. She can also heal them at a very high speed and has some knowledge in alchemy.s